


Otherworldly Love

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Shakarian One Shots [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Jealousy, Lost Love, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: A midnight writing bug bit me, so I made a poem-ish Shakarian thing.Garrus finds himself jealous of Shepard being with Kaiden during the events of ME1. He recognizes his feelings, then before he gets a chance, she takes the first step."The woman on his arm wasn't like him, and he didn't mind."(The Major Character death warning is just a mention of Shepard being dead, not her actually being dead.)(Rated Mature for adult situations)





	Otherworldly Love

If she was a drink, then he was parched and if she were a prisoner with he as her captor, then he would let her go if even just to have her gratitude.

Fiery locks of auburn hair and a galaxy of freckles on her face.

Completely otherworldly.

Something he didn't understand stirred deep inside.

Jealousy when he saw her with him, smiling and laughing at bad jokes.

He didn't know that she was truly his type until he seen that glorious smile directed at him.

Years had passed and the ache still stayed.

An ache reminding him of what was never there and what now would never be.

A dread that she was no more sent him on the mission that gave him the new name.

Through the scope, he couldn't quite believe his eyes.

She was there and alive once again.

The visor confirmed that she wasn't a figment of his imagination.

Just when he got her back, things changed.

He was on the floor, he knew he was dying.

He never even got the chance to tell her how he felt.

As she seemed to have screamed his name, his vision started to blur.

The words attempted to form, the ones he needed to tell her before he died.

Truthful words came out as nothing more than a garbled mess before the world turned into nothing more than a black abyss.

He awoke, not believing he had survived.

As soon as he could, probably sooner than he should have, he made his way to her.

The words were on the tip of his tongue.

Instead of the truth, a joke came out.

A fear of rejection kept him from telling her.

All honesty he didn't think he ever truly had a chance after that day.

He thought that up until she outright asked him to sleep with her.

That conversation alone turned him into a bubbly mess.

He never thought he'd be nervous about being with a woman, but in his defense, that woman was her.

Most alive when he was near her, that's how he felt.

Probably not something his father would approve of, but he couldn't help it.

He was already in love with her.

The grace in her every step and the fire in her eyes.

Maybe she was just right for him.

Everything he always wished he had.

Right in front of him on that special night.

Though she didn't know, his subharmonics were going wild.

Gently, that's how he used his time.

Attentive to her every motion.

Careful not to bruise her freckled ivory skin.

Talons ghosting over her soft flesh as he had her at his mercy.

The way her skin felt was a completely new sensation.

She was his new light after that experience.

If his guess was right then she was thinking the same exact way.

He was free to think again after their passionate night.

But those thoughts almost always led to her.

It was really true, he was in love.

One thing he found, he didn't mind being in love with her.

As long as she loved him back at least.

Soon enough, the whole world seemed to know.

He found that he didn't quite mind because their differences seemed to have made them closer in some strange way.

The woman on his arm wasn't like him, and he didn't mind.

Truth be told, he enjoyed their differences in all their glory.

He loved her more than any before and as did she.

She didn't need closer to home, she needed him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Vanilla's Tumblr](https://thevanillahorizon.tumblr.com)


End file.
